The Hercon Laboratories proposes to develop a simple, inexpensive patch that will transdermally deliver contraceptive drug to patients. The patch will utilize Hercon's patented multilayer polymeric dispenser of drugs, which consists of a reservoir layer containing the drug sealed between outer layers. A pressure-sensitive adhesive holds the patch onto the skin, the outermost layer is impervious, forcing the drug to diffuse toward the skin. Rate of drug delivery is controlled by the layer next to the skin. Advantages of the patch are constant drug delivery over prolonged periods at the therapeutic level, elimination of many side effects, greater drug bioavailability then with oral drugs, greater patient compliance, and more safety than with other dosage forms. Hercon is uniquely qualified to develop the desired product and do so efficiently. It has been a leader in the field of controlled-release technology for more than a decade. Its staff has specialized experience and knowledge in formulation pharmaceuticals, skin-care products, and toiletries as well as research experience and in-depth knowledge on transdermal delivery of drugs. These capabilities are supported by a research oriented management, a dedicated technical and engineering staff, and a multi-million dollar manufacturing facility.